


[vid] Tesseract

by starlady



Category: Interstellar (2014)
Genre: Embedded Video, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7050172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlady/pseuds/starlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Speaking of ways, pet, by the way, there is such a thing as a tesseract.” ― Madeleine L'Engle, <em>A Wrinkle in Time</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	[vid] Tesseract

audio: Vienna Teng, "The Breaking Light ft. Alex Wong"  
length: 4:19  
stream: [**on Vimeo**](https://vimeo.com/168685086); Password: Wiscon  
download: [**266MB mp4 on dropbox**](https://www.dropbox.com/s/vi1r9ior7zwbb6r/starlady_Tesseract.mp4?dl=0)  
  


Premiered at the Wiscon Vid Party.

Lyrics  
Watch the shadow lines fade away  
Brother you will return  
Let your lion heart cleave the waves  
Brother you will return  
In the breaking light  
  
Leave the battlefield, leave her hand  
Brother you will return  
For we are a woven thread, find the strand  
Brother you will return  
In the breaking light  
  
So listen to the darkness, listen to the patterns  
Listen to the breathing sea  
Listen to the colors, carry them inside you  
They will bring you back to me  
In the breaking light  
  
Feel the ground beneath sweep and sway  
Brother we will return  
Feel the hollow dream slip away  
Brother we will return  
In the breaking light  
  
So listen to the darkness, listen to the patterns  
Listen to the breathing sea  
Listen to the colors, carry them inside you  
They will bring you back to me  
Listen to the sirens, listen to the heartbeat  
Listen to the turning tide  
Listen to the murmurs, carry them inside you  
‘til we’re on the other side  
In the breaking light  
In the breaking light

**Author's Note:**

> I really, really liked _Interstellar_ (2014). I liked it so much that I tried to make a vid about how Murph and Brand save the human race with science and courage, but also about the fact that love is the only thing stronger than death, and that love transcends the limitations of spacetime, and that a movie that relies on that truth isn't soppy at all. Hence the title, and the quote, from a book that also is powered by that principle.
> 
> I'm not sure I actually succeeded in that aim, but I really like this vid all the same. I used the IMAX Blu-Ray footage, and I really love how the vid fills the screen for so many of the space shots. One other semi-technical note: there are no unobscured shots of the black hole because on the small screen it looks too perfect to be believable.
> 
> Also, now that I've vidded my first Vienna Teng song, I feel like a Real Vidder™.


End file.
